One Bitten, Twice Shy
by Berriestart-lilacsweet
Summary: A fic based on my witcher drabbles. My oc Evangeline (a female witcher) and Regis meet at a seedy Inn. Evangeline knows there's something peculiar about her new friend. Overcoming obstacles together they instantly connect. This story will follow the ups and downs of their odd relationship. Lots of fluff to come.
1. Chapter 1

Evangeline stood in the corner of the dimly lit inn, her back against the wall. The hilt of her silver sword stuck out over her shoulder, glinting in the candle light, the leather-bound hilt of her steel sword rested just below its sister. Silently she took in her surroundings: one elderly (and frail) bar wench, two burly men in the far corner engaged in a round of gwent, one middle aged woman and her husband in the center, and lastly a greying gentleman in the corner across from her. The last one caught her interest.

He sat by himself nursing his drink, which Evangeline thought smelled oddly of mandrake but couldn't be certain from her distance. He had a small satchel strapped across his chest; she could see bits of leaves and twigs sticking out from its flap. And odd aroma of various herbs and flowers wafted from the leather bag every time the man moved. His hair was slightly receding, streaked with gray and silver tones that wrapped around his face that fell into sideburns. His eyes were dark with puffy, gray bags below them. His lips were thin and greyish-purple, she noted that he barely opened them to partake of his dink.

She couldn't quite place it but something about the man drew her in; something was off. Her medallion didn't move, but her senses were jittering at his presence. Her heart stilled as he met her gaze with his cold, dark eyes. He made sure to keep her gaze and nodded for her to come join him; raising his cup to her. She drew in a deep breath before slowly making her way across the Inn to his table.

He motioned for her to sit across from him, she noted his fingernails were long and pointed, reminding her of beastly talons.

"Please have a seat, Fair Maiden." His voice was smooth and he spoke well; he was someone obviously well-educated and from a well-to-do family.

Evangeline nodded and sat down directly across from the man.

"You haven't taken your eyes off of me since I arrived." He said taking a sip of his drink. She was sure it had mandrake in it, another curiosity to add to the enigmatic man. He motioned for the bar wench to bring another drink over.

"I simply took notice of an interesting person." She shrugged, placing her hands underneath her chin, resting her elbows on the edge of the table.

"Interesting, you say? Hmmm" he hummed before taking a drink, eyeing her from across his cup. "I'll opt to take that as a compliment, seeing that you of all people would know about interesting personas."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked watching him as he slipped a steel tumbler from his satchel. He popped off the cork and topped off her drink with his mandrake hooch.

"Merely that, I should think, the world's only female witcher would know an interesting person when she saw them." He said with a hushed voice as he eased the tumbler back into his bag. "I've heard quick a few tales about you over the years."

She scoffed over her drink. "Modern tales of witchers are about the White Wolf, not me." She said taking a sip of the concoction before her.

"You'd be surprised then to learn of the fast spreading tales of the Crimson She-Wolf." He said with a thin smirk over the rim of his mug, raising it to her slightly.

"Enlighten me then." She challenged.

"Of course, Milady." He cleared his throat before proceeding. "I believe the first one I heard was of how the White Wolf and yourself rid Kovir of a rather nasty Katakan; I believe most stories go into the gory details of how you burned the creature to a crisp before severing its head from its body. Then there are the war stories, of course..." the man used his hands to talk spreading his hands wide and rolling them for effect. "All which differ slightly, but still make large of your heroic deeds on the battlefields; wiping out an entire battalion on your own, some say." He said placing his fingertips together for emphasis.

Evangeline bit her lip. "People of all races and stations in life tend to exaggerate things they've not witnessed themselves."

"That is very true, indeed." He said taking another drink from his mug. "Although," he drawled on. "I have a feeling, that your deeds don't need much exaggeration, do they Fair Maiden?"

Evangeline rolled her eyes. "Enough about me." She said taking a swig of her drink, she could feel the effects of the stout alcohol working already. "Obviously, you know exactly who and what I am. But I, Dear Sir, am at a loss on what title you hold, and whom to address you as."

"Ah," he smiled with thin lips. "I beg your pardon, let me introduce myself. I am Emiel Regis; a barber-surgeon, from Dillingen. You can address me as Regis, though."

"A barber-surgeon... That explains some things I suppose."

"Such as?"

"The herbs you carry, the mandrake hooch, and the faint smell of... carrion..." She trailed off closing her eyes to take in a sniff and hone in on the exact scent. She didn't notice how he clenched his teeth and twinge as she mentioned it. "A smell such as that lingers long after your work is done." She opened her eyes to see him drain his mug.

"That it does." He said somberly, avoiding making eye contact with her.

She heard feet shuffle behind them and picked up the scent of a drunken farmer; the smell of shit mixed with cheap ale. "How'd you like to take a walk with me Regis? It's beginning to get a bit crowded in here, don't you think?" She said, nodding back over her shoulder at the approaching man. She saw Regis grimace. The man was on them before he could utter a reply.

"'Ey, there Darlin'" the man said as he ran his hand down her back as he approached. She rolled her eyes with disgust and clenched her teeth. Regis tensed and clenched his teeth as well, sensing where things were headed. The man hiccupped before continuing. "'Ow 'bout ya come an' talk wuth a real man?" The brawny man said facing Evangeline, leaning on the table trying to block out Regis with his large body.

"I beg your par-" Regis began, pushing himself up from his seat.

"'Et lost ya ol' geezah!" The man yelled grabbing hold of Regis by the collar of his shirt and hoisting him up out of his chair completely. Regis didn't flinch, he held the man's gaze before speaking again.

"I suggest you put me down, Good Sir."

The drunkard moved to shake Regis but stopped when he felt a sharp pain along his neckline. Evangeline had already drawn her steel sword by the time Regis' feet had been lifted from the ground. The tip of her blade touched the man's carotid artery. The man flinched, cutting a fine line into his dark skin. A trickle of blood began to flow down his neck. Regis pried the man's fingers from his collar and with dignity, straightened out his shirt and vest.

"It seems the lady would prefer my company at the moment, Good Sir. Kindly, remove yourself from our presence." Regis quipped, staring into the man's eyes. The man relaxed and stepped away from the pair. Evangeline sheathed her sword, cautiously. Regis tossed some coins onto the tabletop. "Shall we?" He asked offering her his arm. Evangeline nodded and took the arm he offered. He ushered her past the gaping patrons and out of the inn into the quickly fading light of dusk.

They walked a-ways down the path, glancing every so often over their shoulders to see if they were being followed. She felt Regis' grip on her hand tighten as four men approached them from the side, as well as two at their rear.

"Seems like we made quite the impression." He sighed.

"Seems to be a reoccurring theme for me."

" I can see why." He muttered, giving her a once over, letting her hand slip from his arm to pull her sword from its sheath. "I'll take the two at the rear." He said turning to face the burly men. She blinked a few times, gave the man a good onceover, thinking to herself that there was still something peculiar about him. It was odd to her how easily she trusted this stranger with her life. She didn't bother to look back, she knew, for some strange reason, that he could easily handle himself.

"If I were you, boys, I'd turn right around and leave. You fail to realize who you're harassing." Regis called over his shoulder as he approached the other men. A smile crossed her face, she knew it was she that he referred to.

"Ya an' yer whore try ta made a fool of ou' frein'. One of ya did sometin fishy back thar. Made 'em act all funny like. We dunna take kind ta the likes of ya." Regis' eyes shifted. Evangeline had thought the man had backed off too easily. Her new friend had a bit more explaining to do when they wrapped this dance up.

"You'll leave us be or suffer the consequences. Your choice." She said taking her stance, her blade level with her eye, pointed at the men before her.

"Shut yer mouth whor-" the man jabbed a grubby fist at Evangeline, before he could finish his sentence she had severed his hand from his body with a fluid swipe of her blade. The man screamed and clutched the bloody stump. Blood gushed from the forearm covering the man in a crimson wave.

"Get the wench!" Another screamed as he lunged at her. She pirouetted and slashed the man across his abdomen, spilling his intestines across the dirt path. The other two men stood rooted in place, mouths agape in horror as the man fell into a convulsing heap. Evangeline took a step towards the men, her blade raised to strike, covered in blood of their fallen comrades. One man dropped his sword and fled in the opposite direction. The other haphazardly lunged at her with his pitchfork, she easily knocked the weapon from his hands prompting him to follow his friend and flee. She turned to face the initial brigand. The man was sobbing, clutching his stump to his belly. She made quick work of him and decapitated his head from his body, ceasing his mewling.

She looked up to see Regis, the two assailants were slashed to ribbons, blood pooled between the two bodies at his feet. "Well, well. That was something one doesn't see everyday; to behold a witcher in battle is something indeed."

"You didn't do so bad yourself I see..." she said sheathing her sword. "You're quite a resourceful man, Regis."

"You pick up a few things when you're in my profession." he said straightening out his clothes.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this bloody mess."

"Don't apologize. If I didn't want to be involved I'd have left your company sooner. I wouldn't have invited you over if I wasn't prepared for something like this." He said with a shrug, motioning at the scene before them. "What I mean is that, you are a witcher, humans don't exactly accept your kind... and to top it off... you're exceedingly beautiful, if you'll allow me to say so. That alone is enough to bring plenty of unwanted attention; an inevitability."

"It certainly seems that way at times." She muttered, trying to hide the blush spreading across her face by turning to assess the area around them. The ground was now saturated with a shade of crimson that matched Evangeline's hair.

"We had best gather our things from the inn forthwith and slip away before anyone notices these fellows are missing."

"Good idea." She said turning back towards him, the blush faded from her face. "My horse and supplies are in the stable around back of the inn."

"Mine as well; we should be able to slip in and out unnoticed then."

"Only if we make haste. Let's go." She said walking past him with large steps. Regis nodded and followed her lead.

"Where are you heading from here, if I might inquire?" He asked as he took a spot beside her on the dirt path.

"Why? Are you going to follow me?"

"I thought, perhaps, I should accompany you, for a ways, for my own safety, that is. If any unruly mob came after me, what would I do without your assistance?"

"I suppose having company for once wouldn't be too bad. Someone who can defend themselves is a plus, and..."

"And what?" He asked, a faint smile playing across his thin lips.

"Someone interesting and knowledgeable." She finished, the corners of his mouth turned up more at her flattery. She paused a moment before she continued. "I didn't use magic on that man, but you did."

He groaned and nervously ran his hand up the back of his neck, ruffling his hair. "I was hoping no one would notice that."

"You might be able to hide things from most peasants, but not from me. You should keep that in mind if you're going to be my traveling companion. I know you're hiding who or what you really are." She said holding his gaze.

Regis swallowed nervously and looked away from her. She stopped in her tracks about a hundred yards from the inn.

"You helped me out back there. I owe you a debt now; I won't force you to tell me but be aware that I'm watching you. I will figure it out, one way or another. Don't abuse my trust, Regis, it's something I rarely hand out."

He blinked a few times at her, taking a moment to process her words. "Of course. I thank you for your trust and discretion."

"Enough chit chat. Let's gather our things and be rid of this place." She stated moving alongside the shrubbery, concealing herself as much as possible.

"Agreed." He said following her lead to the back of the inn. Luckily for them no one was around. They took their belongings mounted their horses and fled north, along the byway. The land was lush and fertile, the dirt road lined with plentiful grasses and trees. It was a much better view than the dessert land Evangeline had previously been traveling through, but it also gave monsters and men ample places to hide. She focused her attention to her senses; keeping herself alert for anything that might be lurking in the picturesque scenery.

They rode a distance in silence, the hours passing along from dusk to midnight, before Regis broke their silence.

"You never did answer me."

"Hmm?"

"I asked you where you were traveling to. There can't be many contracts for witchers this far south; considering this part of the world has 'moved on' and most monsters have hunted into extinction by you and your brethren."

"Jobs are sparse but still lucrative. I'm heading to Neunreuth."

"The merchant city. I wonder how much its changed since I was last there..." He pondered to himself before continuing. "Of all places, why there?"

"I received a contract form the merchant guild there. I must get there as quickly as possible; this won't be a pleasure quest. We will ride hard. I won't slow down for you. You'll keep up or I'll leave you behind." She said her eyes forward.

"I see, this must be a contract of some importance then."

"It seems their city is being plagued by a vampire; of what kind I'm still not certain."

Regis tensed at her words. "A... A vampire you say?"

"You can go your separate way before we get there, if you're worried."

"Aren't you? Worried, that is."

She shrugged. "I've battled all kinds of monsters before. It's all I know."

"But... Forgive me for my ignorance, but I've always heard vampires, of certain sorts, can blend in quite well and be a formidable foe, for even the best witcher. Does that not worry you?"

"Yes, and it's true some vampires are more intelligent than others. They also have different abilities compared to their lesser cousins. If this vampire is of the higher kind, which I'm thinking it is, it quite possibly will be the deadliest foe I've ever faced."

"But yet here you are, almost rushing into its deadly grasp."

"I'm a witcher, Regis. What else should I do?"

He shook his head. "Not bloody run off to your death head first."

"Would it bother anyone if I did? It's my job to rid the world of villainous creatures. I've trained my entire life for that purpose, underwent countless mutations to my body to be able to help rid the world of these monsters that plague, not just humans but all races. Who should care if I die attempting my job, other than the people I failed in doing so?"

"I'd care." He murmured, staring down at his hands as they rested on his saddle horn.

"Pardon?" She asked leaning over in the saddle, peering down at him.

"If you died, I'd care." He replied turning his gaze to meet hers.

"We've only just met. Why would you care if I died? You seem plenty capable of fending for yourself; you slaughtered those men to ribbons back there as quickly as I finished off those others, that is quite a feat in itself. You can bend people to your will with magic, something only sorcerers and witcher's can do proficiently. You don't need me to protect you, I'm not so ignorant as to believe that." She stated straightening up in her saddle and casting her eyes forward again.

"Then why did you allow me to accompany you? If you find me so suspicious." He asked cutting her off by pulling his horse in front of her blocking the path.

She bit her lip and looked away. "I told you why already."

"For the same reason you stared me down in that inn? For the same reason you -"

"I'm lonely..." She sighed gazing up into the moon. "I suppose, anyway. It's been so long since I've had someone of any kind of intelligence to talk to, I forgot what it was like. Perhaps, this is my last chance to have some human contact before I die. Because you're right, most assuredly this will be the hardest fight of my life." she finished turning her golden eyes back to him.

Regis swallowed hard and pulled his horse back. "I-I'm Sorry. Please forgive my actions. I don't know what possessed me to talk to you in such a way. I had no right."

"Let's make camp." She said feigning to ignore him, pulling her horse off the path into the copse of trees at the top of the hill. Regis nodded and silently followed her. They tied their horses to a tree a few yards away from a small clearing and dug a fire pit. They worked in silence as they both spread out to gather twigs and branches for their fire.

"You know, although I've heard tales of you, I'm afraid I don't know your name, Fair Witcher." Regis stated, breaking their silence as he lay his catch of twigs and branches into the pit.

"My apologies, I assumed you knew already. It's Evangeline." She said over her shoulder tossing some kindling into the pit

"Evangeline... the bearer of good news. Beautiful name; one seldom heard anymore."

"I've yet to meet another." She said as she kneeled next to the pit casting igni to light the fire. She walked away and gathered her bedroll from her horse and spread it near the fire.

"I thought I might go hunt and forage a bit."

She stared at him a moment contemplating her options; was a safe idea to let him wander the woods, or to turn her back to him this early on?

"I won't wander far or get lost. Promise." He smiled, holding a hand up in the air as if taking an oath.

"Damn, here I was hoping to lose you in the forest like a stray." She muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"I'll be the stray that comes right back, the one you can't get rid of." He smirked over his shoulder as he made his way into the woods.

"Just my luck." She grumbled finding a good tree to prop up against. He chuckled as he faded into the dark forest, leaving Evangeline to her thoughts.

He's not natural. There's something off with him. He's uncanny. He's not a wticher, obviously not part elf but yet he's not a normal human either... if he is, he's a sorcerer and hiding it somehow, for some reason. Mysterious though, he may be, I still am drawn to him. Could it do any harm to let my guard down this one time? To live in the moment, with him... To let something happen... It's been so long. She thought to herself as she kept watch. Her thoughts wandered as time went on; contemplating her options and trying to solve the conundrum of the man that accompanied her.

"The hunter returns." She stated as she heard him approaching.

"With a brace of coneys." Regis said holding up a pair of long eared rabbits. "And a few parsnips, onion and mushrooms as well. And I think I have a few good cooking herbs left in my satchel, come to think of it."

"However did you manage-"

"Throwing knives." He said pulling a small knife from his belt. "Another-"

"Trick of the trade?"

He nodded as he began to skin and gut the surprisingly, plump rabbits.

"I'll be damned. We couldn't have this good of a meal back at that inn." She said finding some branches to cut and make a roasting spit as he worked on the meat.

"There's also a small stream nearby; I filled my water-skin full. We can boil the vegetables and then add in the meat and herbs to make a decent stew, if you happen to have a proper receptacle that is."

"I have a mess kit in my bag; there's small stockpot along with some utensils and bowls." She said making her way over to her horse and rustling around in the saddle bag.

"I daresay, that will do quite nicely." He said with a quick smile as he made a mirepoix with the vegetables. "And roast the vegetables in the coals until the water boils." He muttered to himself as he took a large piece of rabbit fat and stuffed it, along with the parsnip, mushroom and onion, into the caul fat of the rabbit's stomachs. He twist the membrane around the vegetables to make a casing and slid it into the coals.

"Keeping you around might be beneficial after all." She joked as she handed him the stockpot and sat the bowls and spoons to the side.

"Just because one is in the woods does not mean one cannot have a decent meal. There are plenty of ways to cook in the wilds, and plenty of food to forage and hunt." He said holding up a finger and wagging it at her. "As long as one knows their surroundings."

"I've been on the path for years and I never eat this good; unless I'm in a city and paying a decent sum for it."

"I shall teach you then. We can eat like this almost every time we camp." He declared pulling out some herbs from his bag.

"Hmmm, I'll hold you to that." She said giving the rabbit a turn on the makeshift spit.

"Why don't you go ahead and get some rest. I'll take watch and finish cooking. I'm assuming you want to leave at first light."

"I do, we need to cover as much ground as possible." She paused a moment and gave him a hard stare.

"What?" He said with a crooked grin. "If you keep staring at me like that people will begin to think things." He said leaning in towards her seductively.

Evangeline rolled her eyes and pushed him away with the palm of her hand on his chest. "Don't be getting any ideas, I'm only trying to analyze you."

"You doubt my ability to keep watch? Or cook? Perhaps both?" He said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes again. "Wake me up when the food is done, O' Keeper of the Watch." She stated tucking into her bedroll.

"What's this? The witcher is trusting me to do something on my own? -"

"Shut up Regis." She muttered turning away from him and the fire, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

He chuckled. "Goodnight, Evangeline."

She paused a moment, the words feeling foreign on her tongue. "Goodnight, Regis." She said with a slight blush, glad that her back was to him.


	2. chapter 2

Regis sat down on a large rock at the water's edge and slipped his worn leather boots from his aching feet. He let a soft sigh escape his thin lips as he laid back and stretched out on the rock. The heat from the sun's rays penetrated his body, along with the residual heat from the stone, causing his body warm up quickly. It was the first time they had been able to relax on their trip. He was glad for the momentary respite; his ageing body needed it. He brought himself upright, into a sitting position, and rolled his pants legs up to his knees.

His legs were tired form their trek through the woods. He ran his calloused hands up and down his claves, massaging them slightly as he did so. He slipped a bare foot into the crystal-clear water and sighed at the refreshing feeling it provided. He closed his eyes and focused on the moment, allowing his body and mind to relax further.

"Oof!" Evangeline tossed something into his face as she headed toward the edge of the pool. "What in Hell's name..." He muttered pulling the item from his face, blinking a few times at the heavy cloth in his hands. A confused look crossed his countenance as he examined the material in his hands. He looked up and around for Evangeline. Another bundle was flung at his face, he quickly snatched it midair and redirected it into his lap. "Was that really necessary?" He asked turning his dark eyes up to the woman before him.

She was stripped down to her black cotton panties that tied at the hips, and her brown leather bralette. Her crimson hair cascaded down her back, accentuating her porcelain white skin. She glanced back over her shoulder at Regis and shrugged before diving into the spring. Regis rolled his eyes and shook his head. Evangeline disappeared from his view, diving deep beneath the water's surface. He smiled to himself and took his time folding her clothes; he enjoyed the aroma that lingered on them. It wafted into his face as he folded the cloth. Her scent was distinct; the sweet smell of perspiration mixed with her perfume, an aroma that reminded him of ripe blackberries with the hint of vanilla. He propped up his arm on his knee and scooted closer to the water's edge as he waited for her to break the surface.

"Eva? Come on now, you're starting to make me worry." He shouted towards the water's surface after a while of waiting. He peered down into the deep spring, searching its depths with his dark eyes to spy her. He waited a moment before pulling his feet out to stand erect on the rock. He leaned forward a bit out over the springs edge. "Don't make me come in there after you. You know I don't like getting my clothes wet." He yelled. He paused a moment, straining to hear her over the pounding sound of the waterfall. "Eva, this isn't funny!"

Regis grimaced and clenched his teeth. "Damnit woman." He muttered as he pulled his shirt off over his head. "Evangeline!" He yelled over the roaring waterfall, his hands wrapped around his mouth in order to carry his voice. "Eva!" He shouted once more, pausing for a beat before diving into the pool. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

The pool was deep and relatively clear most the way down. The bottom was dark, due to its depth, and covered in what looked like a type of freshwater seaweed. Buckthorne. He thought, quickly surmising that the witcher had dove down to gather the rare plant. He turned a complete revolution, looking for any sign of Evangeline before moving further down in the water. He pushed further down to the depths, scanning back and forth for any movement.

Then he saw her; her hair floating upward, swaying with the undertow, almost blending in with the buckthorne. She reached out for him sluggishly, her eyes rolling back into her head as she did so. Damnit. he thought swimming towards her with more speed. He realized as he approached that she was stuck in the buckthorne and weeds along the pools bottom. His memory flashed back to the image of her before she had dived into the pool; she didn't have her weapons, not even her backup dagger.

He realized she had no way to cut away the thick plant wrapped around her ankle. Perhaps, for once, it is a blessing that I don't exactly need a blade to lacerate things. He thought as he flexed his left hand; the fingernails extended into long talons that swiftly cut through the weed holding her prisoner. His right hand wrapped around her waist while the other returned to its normal form; its nails receding back to their normal length. He kicked off the muddy bottom, stirring up muck and sand as he did so. He maneuvered their bodies together, careful to avoid the swaying plants around them as he pushed toward the surface.

Regis felt his heart beat faster as his air supply ran low, he kicked his feet more swiftly as they neared the surface, propelling them up out of the water with a loud splash. He gasped for air, trying to fill his lungs with large ragged breaths as they bobbed along the ponds surface.

"Eva!" He gasped, giving her limp body a shake. "Evangeline!" He yelled as he pulled her with him to the rocky shore. He dragged her body with him onto the pebbly sand and pushed her hair from her face. She was pale, more so than her normal alabaster tone. "Damnit!" He muttered, turning her onto her side, pounding his palm onto her back. "Breath, damnit, breath!" He yelled as he tried to force the water from her lungs. He watched as a thin trail of water trickled from the corner of her mouth.

Regis grimaced as he realized his efforts weren't working. He rolled her over onto her back, tilted back her head and opened her mouth. He pressed his thin lips against hers, her lips were softer than he had imagined, and he breathed into her mouth, hoping to fill her lungs and expel the water trapped there.

Suddenly her body jerked, her eyes flew open, and water gushed from her mouth. Regis pulled away and forced her onto her side, he hit her back helping to force the water out of her lungs. She coughed harshly as her body jerked in efforts to clear her lungs. Her coughs died down as less and less water came out. Eventually, her lungs were cleared and her coughing ceased. Regis rubbed her back with a sigh before turning and rolling onto his own back, settling onto the shore beside her.

"Thank the Gods." He muttered running his hand over his face. His chest still heaved up and down, as he tried to gather his nerves. He took a moment to inhale a few deep breaths, before speaking again. "I thought," he began with a raspy voice. "that you had left me for a minute there." He felt her shift beside him. "Don't ever," he said taking in another deep breath. "scare me like that again, please." He felt her shift again. "Eva..." He turned to check on her. She had curled up next to him and was taking in shallow breaths. "Darling, are you alright? Talk to me, please, say something..." He said tilting her head up to face him.

"I-I'm okay... thanks to you." She muttered tilting her head back down resting her forehead against his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It was just an accident." He said slightly confused by her actions. "It could have happened to anyone. Please, don't apologize. We're both okay, right? That's all that matters." He said reaching over and stroking her wet hair from her face.

"I put you in danger, yet again." She muttered, shifting away from his touch. "Without a thought I pu-"

"Don't think that way. It's done and over now, let's just enjoy the view, shall we?" He said tilting her face back up to his.

Tears. Her beautiful golden eyes were welled up with tears.

He sighed gently and rolled onto his side to fully face her. He took her cheeks in his hands and thumbed away the tears. "You're always full of surprises. I never thought I'd live to see the day that a witcher cried." He teased with a thin smile. She closed her eyes and tried to hide from him again. "Eva... Eva please look at me..." He said pulling her back to him. She sniffled and hesitantly opened her eyes again. He held her gaze with his dark ones, and gently thumbed over her bottom lip.

She felt her stomach flip at his touch. She was ashamed of what had occurred. She had put them both in danger, quite haphazardly. Something a witcher should know better than to do. She had let her guard down for the first time in ages and this was what happened. She almost died and so had he in his effort to rescue her. She tried to look away from him again, it hurt too much to hold his gaze, but he refused to let her have her way. He pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. He brushed wet strands of hair from her face, letting his fingers weave into her long locks.

He sighed and pulled away.

Evangeline froze.

She stared up into his eyes, not having felt the emotions he made her feel currently flow through her in years. She felt nauseous. A fire burned between her legs. Her cheeks flushed. Her eyes teared up again.

Regis cleared his throat. "I-uh-I.." He cleared his throat nervously again. "F-forgive me, I don't know what came over me." He said beginning to push himself away from her. She grasped at him; wrapping one arm around his torso, the other around his neck, and pulled him back to her. She shook her head at him and leaned her lips up to his. Her heart thudded in her chest; she hoped that she hadn't just ruined what chance she had for his affection.

Her doubts were quickly quelled as he pulled her closer to him and deepened their kiss.

She allowed her hands to roam his back; feeling his muscles beneath the smooth skin and finding scars she didn't know he had. He let a hand rest on her hip and the other twine into her hair as he kissed her more. She felt a soft moan escape her lips as he let his tongue roam over her lower lip. Startled by her vocal response she tried to pull away, embarrassed by the natural actions her body took. He held her forehead to his, and with a crooked smile chuckled.

It was a feeling neither of them had felt in ages.

"I'm much too old for this heroic nonsense, you know." He murmured against her lips trying to ease a smile from her. "But, I'd have to say it was definitely worth it." He smiled, pulling her into another passionate kiss.

They laid there together on the rocky beach, in each other's arms for what seemed like eternity. Regis worked his way from her lips, down her jawline and her neck. His teeth scraped her skin, sending goosebumps across her flesh. He kissed her neck gently and with a sigh, forced himself to pull away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked staring up at him. He sighed heavily and sat upright.

"There's something I need to tell you; something I've been meaning to tell you but lacked the courage needed. " he said with a grimace running his hand through his damp hair.

"And you chose now, of all times, to tell me... what exactly?" She said sitting up beside him on the sand.

"Well, yes." He scoffed. "It's something you should know before... before we take our relationship further."

"I see... Regis, I know you're aware I had suspicions about you when we first met but I left that weariness behind a while ago. If that's what-"

"Please, let me finish." He said cutting her off with a gentle tone, his hand hovering in the air motioning her to stop speaking. "This is something you need to hear, albeit something you're not going to want to hear, in the end... nevertheless you deserve to know."

"Know what?"

"Bloody hell this is a lot harder than I imagined it being..." He said with a shake of his head. He took to his feet and paced back and forth before her.

"Regis... You're weirding me out here."

"My apologies, that was not my intention." He said with a finger to his lips, deep in thought. "I suppose there's really no way to do this with ease. I honesty had hope you'd deduce it on your own, maybe you have?" He asked shooting her a questioning glance, his chin clutched between his thumb and forefinger in thought still.

She shook her head at him, an eyebrow cocked at him in confusion.

"Ah, alas, I should have surmised as much. It's not something one easily infers; the signs are there but one has to be quite conscientious to see them and piece them together." He murmured twirling his hands in the air as he talked. "Not that you aren't meticulous and good at your job. That is to say-"

"Regis. Out with it."

"Right..." He said running his hand through his hair again. "Well, promise me you won't overreact... That you'll listen until I'm finished and not to jump to conclusions..."

"I'll try, but I supposed it depends what you're trying to tell me."

"Quite right." He said with a deep sigh. He turned to face her, she went to stand and he motioned for her to stay seated. "It might be best if you stay sitting for this. What I have to say might come as quite a shock." He said wringing his hands nervously. She nodded and arched her eyebrow at him again. "Okay, there's no easy way to say this to you. Just keep in mind this isn't something many people know, and there are very few whom I chose to share it with, at that."

"Regis..."

"I'm a Vampire." He blurted out with a shrug.

Evangeline blinked a few times, trying to process what her companion had just iterated to her.

"W-What?" She mumbled, her eyes narrowing at him. Her heart skipped a beat as her brain finally processed what he had said. Her eyes searched over him trying to find answers to her thoughts before he could speak again.

We cook with garlic, that doesn't affect him. He's obviously fine in the daylight... Shadow, his shad- her thoughts stalled as she looked down to see that he cast no shadow. Her eyes shifted to the water's surface. Reflection? Again, her eyes confirmed his statement more. He's touched silver before. He not afraid of fire. He's never tried to harm me, has he - Unknowingly her hand moved up to her neck where his lips had just been.

He scoffed at her motion, rolling his eyes and looking away from her. "I'd never hurt you Eva. It's a foolish myth that vampires seduce and suck the blood of young maidens. A legend to fill the erotic wants and needs of foolish humans."

She sat there still in shock, gazing at his handsome form, confused by her thoughts and wants. Her eyes darted to her swords, nestled in the rocks behind them. Regis sighed and shook his head.

"Please don't go and get it in that witcher head of yours that I'm some monster you must exterminate. One: I'm obviously no threat to you. And regardless of what actions you take now, I refuse to do you any harm." He said counting his reasons off on his hand. "Two: You're smart enough to know you stand no chance against me in my true forms. And three: Even if you did manage to inflict a mortal wound on me, I'd only regenerate after a short period of time. Here's a true fact for you: higher vampires, such as myself," he said placing a hand on his chest for emphasis. "can only die at the hands of another of our kind." He paused for a moment. "So please," he began, staring into her eyes as he talked. "feel free to gather your weapons and have at it, if you must." He said with a venom in his voice she had never heard before.

She could see he was hurt by her reaction. It pained her to see him in such a way. All the years of training and life lessons were telling her to act just the opposite of how she felt. She bit her lip and looked away from him, breaking his gaze. She felt sick to her stomach, not from the knowledge of what he was, but of how she was reacting to it; how she wasn't being supportive and comforting him. She realized it must have taken a lot of willpower and courage for him to tell her, of all people, his secret. It made her feel even more guilty.

"Regis..." She whispered getting to her feet. He had turned his back to her, not wanting to see her reaction; feeling dejected. His arms were crossed in a defensive manner, quite unlike the man she had grown to know. She sighed to herself. She needed time to gather her thoughts, but she couldn't think straight with him brooding beside her. Hesitantly she reached out to him, laying a hand on his arm. "We should make camp and get some food for tonight." She said looking down into the water's surface, sad that it was only her reflection staring back at her.

Regis clenched his teeth but nodded in agreement. He grabbed up his satchel, leaving his shirt behind, and dissipated into a large dark cloud that floated towards the top of the waterfall. Evangeline sighed and felt sick to her stomach again. He wasn't lying, he wasn't toying with her, she realized that now. She shook her head and set to work gathering kindling for their fire. She tossed around plenty of questions in her mind as she worked. Things that she wanted to know about him, things she wanted to know about his kind.

She laid out their bedrolls and started a fire. She glanced over her shoulder up at the top of the waterfall, where she found Regis gathering fish for their supper. The sun almost reflected off his pale skin. She realized as the sun set that her underclothes were still wet and as the sun dipped further behind the treetops the colder she became. She looked around for her clothes, finding them in a neat folded pile by the water's edge. A faint smile crossed her face. She gathered up her clothes and picked up his shirt as well as she made her way back to the fire. She made a makeshift drying rack next to the flames out of some spare sticks.

She looked back up at Regis, for a moment they made eye contact, he held her gaze. She could tell, even from a large distance, that his eyes were still filled with hurt. She forced herself to turn away from him and slipped her still wet bralette off, tossing it onto the rack before her. She then slipped his shirt on, giving the hem a tug to cover her bottom completely. Regis watched her as changed. A slight smile emerging on his face as he realized she had put on his shirt instead of her own. In turn, she pulled up each corner of the shirt and untied her panties at her hips, before laying them across the drying rack.

He decided that it was a good enough sign for him to return to camp. He gathered up his net and the fish he had captured in it and made his way back down the cliffside.

Evangeline was kneeling before the fire, racking the coals with a tapered stick as he walked up. He felt a smidge of hope return to him as he wasn't met with hostility. He laid the net full of fish on a large rock and knelt beside it. She joined him with a knife and set to work gutting and preparing the fish for roasting. He sat immobile, watching her as she worked, wondering what she must be thinking of him.

"You know this would go a lot faster if you helped out." She said giving him a sideways glance.

He nodded, flexed his hand and once again his nails shot outward like beastly claws. The movement startled Evangeline, but she quickly regained herself and watched silently as he cleaned the fish with her. With the fish prepared and roasting they took up seats beside the fire, a few feet of distance separating them. Regis watched as Evangeline shivered. She rubbed her hands up her arms and realized she still had on his shirt.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked turning her eyes to him. "Don't you want-"

"I'm fine. My kind can withstand extreme temperatures well." He paused for a moment as she looked away from him and back to the fire. "In addition, I'm quite enjoying seeing you wear my things." He said with a smirk. She gave him another sideways glance, a small smile on her face from his compliment.

"So... I thought of a few things... that I'd like clarified... about... your kind, as you put it, and about you... If you don't mind." She said making eye contact with him.

"I presumed that you would. Go ahead, I'll answer to the best of my ability." He said leaning his back against the large boulder behind him. Evangeline nodded.

"Well, I guess for starters, why did you even make initial contact with me, knowing who and what I was..."

Regis snorted. "Really that's your first question?" He asked gazing over at her.

"Should it not be?"

"Oh, I didn't mean that it shouldn't be, merely that I was surprised by your route of interrogations. That definitely wasn't what I was expecting. But to answer your question, I was purely intrigued by the woman before me. I knew the risks involved, I stated that to you before, if I remember correctly. Moreover, no disrespect to you Dear, but I've yet to encounter even a witcher who could best me in combat. There wasn't any trepidation in my mind."

She nodded. "Okay, that makes sense based off of what you said earlier. Next question then... Well, it's more of a statement in a way. All of the vampires I've encountered or read about have a... need to feed..."

"Ah, this was the line of questioning I expected." He said with a nod. "There's a significant difference between the species of my kind. A higher and lower order, if you will. Lower vampires, primitive creatures, such as your average garkain, felders, and ekimmarra need blood to survive. They feed on blood to sustain their life. Higher vampires such, bruxae, alps, and katakans do not, they do it for pleasure."

"Pleasure?"

"Yes. Higher vampires are a bit more complex, you have the average ones that I've already mentioned, as well as those like myself... if you will, superior vampires, elders I suppose. We partake of blood recreationally, although some, myself included during my teething phase, can drink in excess... to where it seems to humans that it is out of some carnal need. It's wholly to the contrary though, as a drink of blood to us is the equivalent of a good wine to you. We get drunk off of it. And like humans, we can become addicted to it..." He paused for a moment, reflecting back in time. "Which, I regret to say, happened to me in my youth. But, it made me who I am today, I suppose, it was a good thing for me in the long run. I, like many of my brethren, went on binges. I lost control... and I paid for it. I spent fifty years regenerating underground. Buried in a deep pit with bits and pieces of my body strewn about me." he shivered at the memory. "I vowed after that I'd never take another innocent life, never to take another drop. And, although, I've kept that vow for... more years than I care to admit, I did break that vow once... About a fifteen years ago... and paid, yet again, for it. It took me less years to regenerate this time, as I had the help of a vampire friend nurse me back to health. He's gone now." Regis said somberly.

"What happened to him?" She asked scooting closer to him, wanting to comfort him but not sure how. Regis shook his head.

"He lost his way. He fell down a bad path, he inflicted enormous pain on innocent people, he... caused the deaths of many races." He said solemnly. "I had the choice to choose between a dear friend trying to do the right thing, or chose the friend who had lost himself, much like I had all those years ago, and caused the slaughter of an entire city." He sighed. You can deduce what happened from there..."

"Regis..." She whispered pulling herself to his chest. His voice caught in his throat. She felt him swallow hard. "You don't have to say anymore, if you don't want to. If it's too painful-"

"No, I need to tell you. You deserve to know. Not only did I keep my nature from you, I also kept how I really know about you... from you, as well."

She pulled back from his chest and gazed up into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"The friend I mentioned... the one who helped me defeat Detlaff, that was his name... the vampire who nursed me back to health..." He lost himself in thought for a moment. She saw it in his eyes, he was remembering a time and place where his friend was still alive and hadn't strayed down a bad path. He shook his head, shattering the thoughts that he had recollected. "The friend who made the right decision, one of my dearest friends in the world, is Geralt of Rivia."

She pushed back further from Regis, staring at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"It's another long story." He sighed tilting his head back to rest against the rock, closing his eyes as he did so. "But the jist of it is; I met Geralt when he was on his journey to find Ciri, years ago. I'm sure you've heard tale of it, of the Elder Blood and child surprise."

"Yes, I've heard many stories of Geralt over the years." She paused in thought for a moment. "You died to help Geralt, didn't you? And he helped you with your friend because he owed you." She said connecting the dots.

"Yes."

She nodded. "And he... he told you about me?"

"Briefly. The man was so obsessed with finding Ciri nothing else mattered to him. But there were a few nights, when we wintered in Touisant, where he opened up to me about his past; about you."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

He shrugged. "It didn't seem prevalent at the time." He said with his eyes still closed. "I wanted to get to know you myself. He didn't specify any details about your past together; just merely mentioned you were his first love and he wondered about you often." He opened his eyes and held her gaze. "I knew the minute I saw you in that inn who you were, solely based off of the rumors after the war. I suppose part of me wanted to know why Geralt had fallen in love with you in the first place, and to see if the rumors that such an amazing, talented, beautiful woman were true." He finished with a lopsided grin.

She turned away from him to hid the blush in her cheeks at his words. "I suppose, it's good to know he carries no ill will toward me. I'm glad he's moved on and has a family now. He deserves it, Geralt is a good man."

"That he is. So, when I first heard about you from him I realized that you must assuredly be a special woman. And that was over a decade ago."

"You have a good memory for someone... your age." She quipped.

"You're not exactly a spring chicken yourself anymore." He chuckled playfully.

She joined his laughter and rested her head against his chest again. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his chin atop her head. She breathed in deeply, taking in his scent; various herbs, smoke from the fire, and his natural musk. It was something she had smelled often on their voyage but until now hadn't understood. The herbs that he always had on hand helped to mask his natural scent; the pungent smell of decay. It didn't bother her anymore, she found his aroma just as enticing as his personality.

"Regis?"

"Hmm?" He hummed as he stroked her hair.

"Thank you for telling me everything. I'm sorry for how I reacted at first." She said hugging him more tightly. A faint smile crossed his lips.

"Thank you Dear," he said kissing the top of her head. "but I should have told you before now."

"I understand why you didn't though, really. And about Geralt as well. I think it was for the best that things happened this way." She said pulling away from his chest to look at his face. "You're not still mad at me are you? You got pretty defensive earlier... I've never heard you talk that way before."

Regis sighed and glanced away from her. "I suppose I did, didn't I?" He said turning his face back to hers. "My apologies. I spoke harshly and without cause. I let my previous experiences guide my actions without thought; you didn't deserve that from me." He said brushing hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Can you forgive me?" He asked staring into her golden cat like eyes.

She felt herself blush again. "Depends." She shrugged, biting her lip, focusing on his chest instead of his intense gaze.

"Depends?" He chuckled. "What must I do to get back into your good graces then?" He said caressing her check, coaxing her back to his face.

"Kiss me again, like you did before." She said, her eyes moving from his dark eyes to his lips and back again.

"Gladly." He grinned as he slipped his fingers into the hair at the base of her neck and pulled her to him.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This take place while Regis and Eva are on the road. An inbetween bit. Instead of messying up what I already have posted by rearranging things I'll just put this here and it can serve as a flashback I guess. Anyways hope you all enjoy! I had alot of fun writing this one.

BY FIRELIGHT AND STARLIGHT

PART: 1.5

Evangeline and Regis rode hard and traveled fast, only stopping long enough to eat and get a few hours rest when need be. Every night, as more time past, they became better acquainted with one another. Regis spent a majority of the time finding various herbs and flowers then passed the night time hours sketching their likeness into a leather-bound journal. To pass the time during the day they would quiz one another on the medicinal properties of various plants. Occasionally, Evangeline would surprise Regis with unique uses of certain herbs or mushrooms and what roles they played in Witcher decoctions, potions and oils.

He sketched most evenings by the fire; twirling stems, leaves, and petals in his slender fingers. His renditions were impeccable; the empty space around his drawings were slowly, over time, filled in with his delicate scrawl.

His herbaria included specimens of phytology (flora), mycology (Fungi), and phycology (Algae). He was particularly interested in ethnobotany (the study of flora and their individual uses according to the region's people). His herbarium was divided into sections using standard taxonomy with binomial nomenclature (a standard system of identifying species of living things using two-part Latin names). He studied every specimen's preferred ecology, and their anatomy; dutifully dissecting everything and drawing its likeness on the smooth paper in his book.

Regis was very thorough with his work; ensuring that every page was legible and every spare section of space used as to what could aesthetically be allowed. The leather-bound journal was large; over three inches deep by sixteen inches tall and eleven inches wide. It took up the entirety of his lap while he worked.

One night in particular they were sitting around their campfire when Regis beckoned the Witcheress over.

"Tell me what you think."

"About what?"

"Come, come." he motioned for her to take a seat beside him. He had his legs splayed out before him and his back to a moss-covered log. She gave him a puzzled look, hesitant to sit so close to the mysterious, yet interesting and attractive stranger. "I'd like you to look over these last few entries to ensure I haven't forgotten or omitted anything."

She nodded slowly, still contemplating whether or not she wanted to sit so near to him.

"I don't bite." he jest, sensing her hesitation. She rolled her eyes and took a seat beside him. He let his arm rest behind her on the log and handed her the journal with his other hand. She settled the book into her lap and thumbed through its pages, lightly running her fingertips over the graphite lines.

"These are beautiful. You're a talented artist, Regis." she mumbled as she continued to look over his work.

He chuckled lightly. "Thank you. It's... taken me a very long time to get his far."

"I couldn't draw like this to save my life. But..." she ran her fingers over a drawing of a bleeding heart. "I used to paint watercolors... a very long time ago."

"Really now? Since when are witchers taught the fine arts?" he asked genuinely surprised.

"... Before... I became a witcher... I was the daughter of a merchant. My father was rather wealthy; I was taught many things befit a proper lady... like painting." Evangeline sighed, moving on to another drawing in his book.

"You were a merchant's daughter, I never would have guessed that. What... If I may ask, happened for you to want to become a witcher?"

"That... is a very long story." she sighed leaning back against the fallen tree with him.

"I don't' have any place to be." he shrugged.

She sighed and glanced up at him. He gave her a soft smile of encouragement; something she was discovering was very endearing about him. "Well, this story begins a long time ago, longer than I care to admit, actually." she sighed again. "When I was sixteen my mother passed away. My father had a hard time coping with her death. So, we decided to travel for a while; go to some distant lands and bring back wonderous things to sell. So, we did, only on our return journey our caravan contracted a mysterious illness. One by one our party fell ill and died... My father and I were the only ones to survive. We were traveling thought the upper range of the blue mountains... Winter came early that year. We wandered thought the wilderness for weeks, abandoning our possessions and treasures along the way. Meanwhile, my father contracted the illness... Finally, we came across a small path. It was hard to track but I managed it somehow; it led to the Witcher keep, Kaer Morhen."

She sighed again and brushed hair from her face. She felt his gaze on her, so she avoided him staring down at the pages of his herberia instead of making eye contact.

"That's when I met the Witchers: Geralt and Vesemir; I'm sure you've heard tale of them. They were kind enough to help me with my father... They convinced the others to take us in. My father got worse though, there was nothing to do. He didn't last the first week... I was alone, the only woman in a strong hold of about a hundred men. The elders wanted to toss me out, but Vesemir convinced them to let me stay until spring when they could escort me to Novigrad. So, I pitched in to earn my keep; cooked cleaned, did the laundry... It kept me busy but... I couldn't resist the library." she smiled at the memory. "I read a lot. Vesemir brought me new books often. I kept to myself, but still managed to draw the attention of some..." she sighed and shrugged. She felt Regis' eyes boring into her, she grimaced and kept ignoring him, not wanting him to see her face as she spoke the rest of her tale.

"He tried to force himself on me, luckily for me though, Geralt was paying attention as well. He saved me. And offered to teach me how to defend myself. The next few months I learned all I could. I trained with Geralt as often as we could." She chuckled before continuing. "He said I had a natural aptitude..." she swallowed hard before recommencing her story. "And he taught me fighting techniques only witchers use. One day, while training by the lake, we were attacked by a kraken. I... My body was broken." She looked down at the palms of her hands and flexed them as she sighed. "Luckily, again, we were being watched. Vesemir and some of the trainees counter attacked and Geralt swam out and killed the creature; a few were injured in the battle, but … I was dying. Geralt and Vesemir decided they would put me through the trials of the grasses in an attempt to save my life. The Elders refused, but somehow Geralt convinced them, he's rather good at that I suppose." she laughed with a crooked grin. "He told them it's what I would have wanted and they gave in. Surprisingly it worked. I lived, it affected me slightly different that the others." she twirled her hair in her fingers as she spoke. "And... that's how I became... this." she shrugged with a sigh.

Regis wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "I had no idea you'd been through so much, Dear. You're certainly the strongest woman I've her had the pleasure to have known... Thank you for sharing your life with me. I... I've a newfound respect for you."

She shook her head against his chest. "Doesn't change anything. Still me."

"Well, yes, but most people couldn't even imagine going thought what you have. Let alone live through it. And, well, you're one of the most famous witchers of our time. I'd day you adapted well."

"I had to... I'll admit it was hard at first... I had issues accepting the changes to my body... and lifestyle, but I was thankful to even be alive... I had to be."

Regis nodded and continued to hold her, running his hand through her hair. She let him. It was nice to have someone who wanted to listen to her; someone who held her as though they cared.

"I think the hardest thing... Is growing older and knowing what all I missed out on... A family... Never being able to bare a child still hurts... Even after all the training and mutations... It's still a base instinct, want, need for a woman... Something that even witcher life couldn't take away."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know it's not the same... But you could always settle down and adopt. There's plenty of orphans in need of loving families after the war."

Evangeline shook her head and sat upright. "Who would want a barren wife? Let alone a monster slayer... a murderer... for a wife?" she scoffed. "No, that'll never happen." she muttered trying to stand up only to be pulled back down by Regis.

"You might be surprised by what some men want, what some are open to, what some are willing understand and look past..." he said gazing into her eyes.

"Or men who feign those emotions and intentions only to use me as their mistress, because I can't bare a child. I've been down that path before. I'm done trying to be normal Regis. Witchers aren't meant to have families." she said a bit harsher than she meant, pushing him away and rising to her feet.

"That's not true. Geralt has his family, surely you've heard of Ciri and Yennifer."

She paused a moment. "Yes, I've heard of Geralt's love of the sorceress Yennifer and their adoptive daughter, Crillia. Geralt's situation is... unique. Beside women find witchers attractive; they're mysterious and women can't become pregnant from them. It's the exact opposite of my situation. Men fear me. They fear those stronger than themselves, while most women welcome witchers to their beds... I've yet to find a man with similar intentions, normally they shun me, run me out as soon as the job's done."

"I assure you-"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Regis. I shouldn't have said anything to begin with." she growled sliding into her bedroll, her back to him. "This is why I don't keep company."

"But Eva-"

"Just drop it, Regis. Go to sleep, we still have a long journey ahead." she sighed, angry with him for pressing the topic and angry with herself for even opening up to him.

"You can go on to sleep..." he said flatly. "I'm going for a stroll. You're welcome to join me if you wish." he stated as he walked away into the woods. Evangeline grunted and pulled the blanket up further around her shoulders.

"Suit yourself." she grumbled. He shook his head and ran a hand though the hair at the base of his neck.

"Why do witchers have to be so damn stubborn?" he thought out loud as he disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Eva tossed and turned cursing herself for opening up to him, then for being so harsh with him. She ground her teeth. The cold earth beneath her penetrated her body as she forced herself to lay there trying her best to calm herself. She adjusted herself, moving some missed twigs out from under her and settled back down. Some time went by as she waited for his return, internally hoping he would come back sooner rather than later, hoping that he wouldn't stay cross with her.

"Damnit." she muttered climbing out of her bedroll. "I won't be able to sleep until I apologize to him. She muttered as she grabbed her swords and followed his tracks into the woods. She traveled about half a mile before she spotted him in a small clearing. He sat on a large tree trunk looking up into the night sky.

"I wondered how long it would take you." he said not taking his eyes off the starry sky. He motioned for her to sit beside him. She smiled slightly and sighed before taking the vacant space beside him. "Sometimes I forget how lovely my surroundings can be. It's beneficial to get a new perspective at times."

Evangeline nodded and gazed up at the stars with her companion. The sky was pitch black but littered with millions of little white, blue and red tinted specks. She didn't remember the last time she had stopped to take in the beauty of the constellations. She felt at ease beside him; her anger having subsided she accepted the simple happiness of just sharing this experience with him.

"Eva... I'm quite sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to upset you." he muttered, turning to face her, breaking the silence between them.

She shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for Regis. I'm the one who should be asking for your forgiveness. I over reacted."

He smiled softly down at her and wrapped his arm around her pulling her to his side again. "I shouldn't have pushed the subject. I... I understand why you feel how you do... I'm not exactly welcome by most people either. It took you a while to warm up to me as well."

"I'm sorry Regis. I've been an inconsiderate ass." she said pulling away to look him in the eye as she apologized.

"I think we both are equally guilty. Call it even?" he asked. She nodded her head and allowed him to pull her to his chest again. She closed her eyes and savored the moment. She couldn't remember the last time someone had been so kind to her. They sat there in silence simply enjoying one another's company. Slowly he slipped his hand down to rest on her hip, she welcomed it.

"Regis?"

"Hmm?" he hummed lazily as his head rested atop hers.

"Do you... Nevermind."

"No, do I what?" he asked pulling back to look her in the face.

"I... I don't know... Am I..." she shook her head and looked away suddenly afraid to ask her question; afraid of what his answer might be.

"I see." he sighed pulling her back to him. He kissed the top of her head. "You don't scare me." he chuckled. "I think you're perfect the way you are. Don't let any man make you feel otherwise."

She closed her eyes and nodded. She took in his herby scent and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it Dear." he mumbled into her hair, as he ran his fingers through her long locks. They sat there in one another's arms for what felt like an eternity to Evangeline. She didn't want to move from him, she wanted to stay wrapped in his strong arms entranced by his delightful scent until she fell asleep.

"Come on." he sighed stretching his arms above his head. "We'd best get a little sleep." he said pulling her to her feet and walking back towards their camp. "Thank you for being open with me, about your life." he said slipping his arm around her waist with a smirk and resting his head against hers. "Perhaps tomorrow I'll tell you more about myself..."

"I'd like that." she replied with a smile. Turning her face up to his. He caressed her cheek with his fingertips as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I would as well." He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Goodnight Eva. Get some rest."


End file.
